This invention relates to an educational system. It is particularly directed to a system for facilitating early childhood education.
Many devices, systems and methods are known for promoting education of children. In some situations children have fears and phobias about devices and it is not known how to effectively provide a system and method for simultaneously overcoming such fears and phobias and also promoting education.
This invention is directed to an improvement which seeks to reduce the fears and phobias of children to certain devices, promote self esteem and additionally facilitate childhood education.